


A Tale of Two Coffees

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, EWE, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: With a huff, Harry reaches across the breakfast table to snag the other mug.He gets a rap on his knuckles from Hermione as she walks by. "No touching."





	A Tale of Two Coffees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade Monthly Drabble - [January](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/january-2019-monthly-drabble/).

Two cups of coffee, one partially empty and vanishing by the second. Harry takes another sip, and another, and then there it is, the bottom of the cup. As per usual with his attempts to brew coffee using magic, there are coffee grounds collected at the bottom. Harry squints at them, in the process sleepily remembering that he'd left his glasses on the bedside table. The grounds almost form a picture. Almost. The more Harry watches it, the more he thinks that it looks like a sunset. It looks like a good omen. Probably. Four years of divination at Hogwarts and fifteen years later, he can barely remember a thing. With a huff, Harry reaches across the breakfast table to snag the other mug.

He gets a rap on his knuckles from Hermione as she walks by. "No touching."

"You're not even drinking it," Harry says, eying the cup despite her words. "It's going cold. I'm just trying to spare you the disappointment of drinking cold coffee."

"You won't like it anyway, not with how much milk is in it."

Harry yawns. "If I drink it right now, I might not notice the milk." He looks over at Hermione, a smile tugging on his lips despite his exhaustion. "You look good. I should run for the Wizengamot so that I can see you all day." It would be better than wrangling the auror department for sure. He's second in command to the head auror, and frankly, Harry gets nervous every time David starts eyeing tropical island retreats and off-handedly mentioning retirement.

"I do not," Hermione counters, laughter in her voice. "This shade of purple doesn't suit anyone and you can't even see me without your glasses."

"Point. You're as smart as you are beautiful," Harry says to the purplish haze that he sees. There is a lot of purple, then some cream surrounded by bushy brown hair. Hermione indulges him, stepping closer. With each step, he can see her better, and Harry leans in to kiss his wife once before she leaves.

"I'm still not letting you have my coffee," Hermione says, stealing the cup away from Harry.

But she kisses him again, so it's pretty much worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
